


Because I love you, silly

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For bitchcakes McFuckofferson</p></blockquote>





	Because I love you, silly

"I hate you!" The small golden man yelled.

"Oh, that's not true, Sandy. You love me and you know it!" Pitch replied with a chuckle. Trying to mask his pain at the thought that Sanderson truly despised him.

"No, I don't! I hate you! Go away!" He yelled, and slammed the door to his room shut. He sounded far more serious than he had meant to.

The smile faded from the boogie man's face. He had gone way too far this time. 'How could I do that to him?' He thought. 'After all the kindness he has shown me, how could I hurt him like this so selfishly?'

The first of many tears slipped down his cheek. "Well" he said to himself "he wanted me to go away." He forged a peice of paper and a pen out of nightmare dust and wrote a letter.

"That's that. Goodbye, Sanderson." He said quietly. And with a cloud of nightmare sand he was gone.

After an hour in his room the Sand man had calmed himself. "Pitch?" He called, sticking his head out of the doorway. There was no answer.

"Pitch?" He called again, walking down the stairs to the living room. There was a note on the coffee table.

Dear Sanderson, 

I am terribly sorry for what I have done. It was wrong of me to betray your trust like I did. I do not deserve the kindness you have shown me. It was never my intention to hurt you, and it is the worst thing I could have possibly done.

I now realize that I have caused you nothing but trouble since you have taken me in. But worry not, this is the last you shall ever see of me.

Goodbye, Sanderson.  
-Pitch

Sandy set the note down, with tears in his eyes, and set off to find him.

He found him three days later in a dark forest states away. He was curled up in the fetal position beneath a large oak and crying.

The little golden man ran to him. He pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair.

Startled, the dark man lifted his head with panic in his eyes. Sandy looked him in the eyes and gently grasped his cheeks.

"Sanderson, I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He begged.

"You believe I'm here to hurt you?" The little man asked, astonished.

"I deserve it. After what I did. Just... just do it." He lifted his head all the way, leaving his throat unprotected and held out his arms.

Sandy used this to show Pitch how wrong he was. The little golden man climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around Pitch's middle.

"I could never hurt you. Never." He said softly.

"Wh- why? I've betrayed your trust, I've-" he was interupted by the Sand man's lips on his own.

"Because I love you, silly. Now, come on. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> For bitchcakes McFuckofferson


End file.
